Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 August 2016
03:03 The trophy for winning your half 03:03 is full diamond and gold 03:03 and a trophy for winning the cast half is a wii fit trainer trophy 03:03 that I don't think anyone will use.. 03:04 <3primetime3> Same. 03:04 So prime 03:05 What rules do you want for your contest 03:05 Clock themed 03:05 100k themed 03:05 List some off 03:12 Booo 03:12 you suck toaster 03:12 * Emmaelise401 throws a rock at the tin can 12:17 AIDCG 12:17 pls log on on DCG 12:19 Why can't I include which was featured in the 2013 April fool's prank 12:53 Oh here~ 01:15 o/ 01:15 OK Mega will you help me with my homework after my summer holiday? 01:16 Sure I can, if they aren't hard 01:16 I think I can answer them 01:17 Okay :) 01:17 And I really should train my English speaking. Did you remember that day I talk with you in Skype -_- Really embarassing 01:18 But why your Skype shows your langauge is Chinese. 01:19 Yeah 01:22 I'm listening to a awesome sounding but yet bizarre looking Pepsi man remix 01:23 Not gonna show it, because it also contains sexual references 01:23 So...you are Chinese or what? 01:23 No I'm not 01:24 What the hell that Pepsi man -_- 01:24 Don't you know? he even had his own game for Playstation 01:25 Pepsi Man was a mascot for Pepsi 01:25 I don't know those :/ 01:25 He is like a cobra commander from G.I.Joe or Slender Man 01:27 Okokok I don't know those at all. 01:28 Hello 01:28 01:29 I'm from Finland, but I watch Watchmojo much 01:30 So i keep myself knowledge of America's stuff 01:38 Hey Mario 01:38 Hey Man00 01:39 o/ 01:40 <:D 01:40 :D 01:40 ;D How can the things be? 01:44 @HM HI 01:47 @Michael HI 01:48 o/ 01:50 @Edwin HI 01:50 I'm on Level 1931 01:54 Mossy, no need to always tell people where you are, it maybe annoy other people. 02:08 @MossyBotty Please use source editor next time. I fixed it for you and I putted the LevelsP template that was missing 02:09 895 approved and putted in the LevelsP template 02:12 Even if not a sysop due to not locked 02:12 @HM100 Sometime I use Source and Classic Editors 02:12 I use Source Mode and Classic Mode Editors now 02:13 Mossy 02:13 do you like ab 02:14 Ok Mossy, you at least need to know those simple template codes to edit. 02:15 So you MUST use source editor, OK? 02:15 Not deleted but fixed 02:15 @Edwin, I already did it and warned too 02:15 @Edwin I Use Source and Classic in same time for some pages 02:16 Source 70 % Used and Classic is 95% Used for Editors 02:16 For level and past version, ALWAYS source 02:17 @HM100 oo ok... 02:18 @Edwin strangely Why NRN is not here for two days now? 02:18 I waiting for him now 02:39 About 2-5 levels per week 02:39 Yep. 02:41 Hi rose 02:41 I say 103 SH 02:41 104 SE 02:41 105 M 02:41 106 SE or M 02:41 107 SH 02:41 108 VE 02:41 109 SH-H 02:41 110 SH 02:42 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2481_(SCCS) Ok in Mill Hill I will make it much easier like this level. 02:43 So confusing. 02:44 I fixed content now 02:44 But I'm sure it isn't hard 02:47 Yep. 02:47 Then VE? 02:52 idk, around E to M. 02:52 Oops. 02:52 No stuck zones, so E. 02:53 Some spaces are hard to reach. 02:53 Rightmost is surely hardest, then the center seems much easier. 02:54 Just see where the ingredients teleport from where to where. 02:55 And but you seems hard to control the ingredients, is it? 02:59 Yep. 03:00 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1236_(CCR) 03:00 You can use your fish to clear the blockers! 03:00 No! Random is much better 03:01 Each jelly fish still give you 3 fish and they can activate striped/wrapped on the blocker tiles. 03:01 Similar to Soda Saga. 03:01 And how about add double jellies under icings? 03:02 No. Imake it ingredients level. If the striped fish eat jelly, it still clear one layer of jelly. 03:02 And your next level is pipeline... 03:02 Yep. 03:02 Next one the cannon can spawn jelly fish. 03:03 Almost all levels in this episode contain jelly fish. 03:03 I think 1236 VE is enough. 03:03 Not suitable. Triple Swirl Canon is your next 03:03 1237 also VE. I think 25-30 moves is enough. 03:04 @HM I have introduced red licorice cannons. 03:04 I know 03:04 This one will be the next if you want 03:05 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Module%3ADifficulty_level_SCCS/Reality Finally I can use this module :D 03:05 In my fanon next world (15) jelly levels are abundant. 03:06 I can see that many IH levels there. 03:06 *For youe fanon 03:06 *your. Jelly levels are the hardest 03:06 Yep. 03:07 And episodes around there will be ridiculously hard. 03:07 Ok buff 1688 to 18 moves. 03:08 No good, but I also get level ideas from Gummy Drop and this. 03:08 Level 1925 will be one in my fanon. 03:08 40 moves instead of 40 sec. 03:08 From 2421 to 2480, there are 18 Insanely Hard levels :D Seems great. 03:08 All +5 candies are mysterty candies 03:08 Idea for CCR: Add jelly fish canon and make CCR never end 03:08 *mystery 03:09 *16 03:12 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_2481_(SCCS) HM, have a look to this? 03:13 I really like this level, really use your skills. 03:14 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_1238_(CCR) 03:14 Harder one... 03:15 E? Target is very low. 03:15 Maybe. 03:15 I will make this episode easy. 03:16 Because Drizzly Dale is one of my most hated episodes. 03:16 And insanely hard! 03:17 Ok buff 1247 to 18 moves but maximum 6 mystery candies? 03:17 Can make the level easier. 03:19 I gonna need to sleep. Bye o/ 03:51 hey Enderman 03:52 I wonder if anything happened here while I was gone at work 03:53 Nope. 03:53 Hello. 03:53 @Mega HI 03:54 did NRN is here? 03:54 lolwut 03:54 Is English your second language? 03:54 No it isn't 03:54 Or then he is 12 years old 03:54 Or 13 03:54 Better said it's 13 03:55 I'm 12 and I have better grammar than that. 03:55 @Enderman English is my Second langauage 03:55 Because I have Finnish friend, whose Grammar is on 12 years old level 03:55 That explains a lot. 03:55 Thank you for putting that out there, Mossy Mos. 03:58 @Enderman you're play the CCS? 03:58 I'm on Level 1931 03:58 I do sometimes. 03:58 I'm on level 951. 03:59 @Enderman I do always 03:59 because my job and helping on our wikia as well 03:59 You almost beat the game even! :| 04:00 @Enderman some levels are really hard or annoying 04:00 mostly buffed levels 04:00 on over 1800s or 1900s 04:00 The 900s are pretty bezerk too. 04:01 brb 04:01 @Enderman Bye 04:01 see ya 04:04 Thursdays are giving me lots of hope in next weeks 04:05 This weeks works went well, next week I perform in concert and Leap Day gets new traps 04:05 And in two weeks a carnival comes to my home town 04:05 And I also got an invitation to a private event for October 04:08 Back 04:10 Made more levels . See you after 04:11 @HM100 Hi again 04:12 why NRN is not here for 2 days now? 04:13 I don't know 04:13 I've not seen NRN for about 3 months 04:15 @Enderman probably you're not here for a long time 04:15 so you're not seen the NRN here 04:15 you can join chat 04:15 if you want to talk or see someone else 04:27 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_734_(Super_Saga) 04:27 You can only match fire candies here. Last level with 3 moves, I promise 04:27 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_735_(Super_Saga) 04:27 Popsicles in non-ice levels 04:27 @HM100 today strangely why NRN is not here? 04:27 so strange 04:32 IDK why 04:33 @HM100 We need answer why NRN is not here since 2 day ago... I ask them about Mobile Versions of Levels 04:33 but Yesterday they are not done 04:39 I have too many work with my fanon. Sorry!!! 04:40 @HM100 see ya 04:43 Cya!!!!!!!!!! 06:31 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_735_(Super_Saga) 06:31 RatinG? 07:08 Dead??? 07:15 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_735_(Super_Saga) 07:15 Take a look at this 07:16 I have no idea... 07:17 poopie! :D 07:17 poopie is great 07:17 poopie is awesome 07:17 poopie smells only a little bad :D 07:24 User:Lojp 3 07:24 @Chaney. If you don't want rating, just see only the image 07:29 In my fanon, bold red Candice P means Pünkte which can be seen in Web Portrait Mode 08:24 Pitch 08:39 Hey NRN 08:39 Hello!!!! 08:40 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_736_(Super_Saga) 08:40 Finished and ready for rating 08:41 Hi 08:41 http://candy-crush-saga-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Level_737_(Super_Saga) 08:41 Next that I will make now 08:41 You seem inactive in chat for over 2 DAYS 08:42 Who? 08:42 Me? 08:42 yes; 08:42 I already told people last Tuesday that I will be inactive on wednesday and thursday 08:42 just saying something 08:42 okokok 08:43 Keep me in peace for making the levels 10:47 Dead? 11:32 Closing??? 2016 08 25